Percy Jackson and the Blood of Olympus
by PJOHoOWoFfanatic
Summary: The seven have traveled to Athens to face Gaea. Sacrifices are made, powers are discovered, and the Olympians make a decision that will change Percy's life even more. What will happen? Will Percy become out of control? Please Read! This is our first Story! This story is made in place of Blood of Olympus. Disclaimer: We do not own PJO, or HoO.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N this was co-written by me and my friends. This is our first fanfic. Do not judge us. We have demented minds. This also takes place after house of hades in pace of Blood of olympus.**

**disclaimer: we do not own PJO or HoO.**

Annabeth

The deafening noises and horrid smells of the monster army camps were overwhelming. Hazel's magic was masking them better than anyone had hoped but walking around with all the monsters was still unsettling. It reminded her of being masked by the death mist in Tartarus, walking among the monsters undetected by any of their senses, but that was also the point. They'd been making their plan for the past 13 days as they sailed by sea to Athens and this was it. One way or another, tomorrow at sunset, the war would be decided. They were far away from the main part of the city, her mother's city, but they were still in an area accessible to mortals. Why would the monsters be so close to the mortals? Unless that's the point. She thought to herself. An army of monsters has to eat somehow. She snapped herself out of it. Now was not the time to think of such depressing things. She was already afraid of what was going to happen during the battle to come. Three years ago five had set off on a quest and only three had returned including herself and Percy. This time they were seven and she didn't think she would have the same luck twice in a row. Shut up! she scolded herself. They would all survive this. They had to. The plan was going perfectly so far, but this was the easy part. Next, they had to get close enough to Gaea to strike. Hopefully while she was alone.

They were walking forward, weapons at the ready when laistrygonians appeared a few feet in front of the group. As they turned around, more appeared behind them, they were surrounded. That is when she realized that the enchantment was no longer up.

"Hazel what happened!" Annabeth cried.

"I-I don't know," she shouted. "Something is blocking my magic."

Suddenly all the laistrygonians turned and bowed at someone. Annabeth knew who it was before she even spoke.

"Ah. The guests of honor have arrived." It was Gaea, Mother Earth. They were led farther up the mountain until they approached the earth mother's fortress. Everything was either made or covered in dirt. It was creepy, but it resembled Mt. Olympus in a depressing sort of way. They were thrown in a muddy cell and even though it had no wall Annabeth figured if they took one step out the earth would swallow them whole.

"I am going to give you time to choose who gets to die," she said and left.

Percy stepped forward and said, "I volunteer as one of the sacrifices."

"Well, I won't let you die alone, Seaweed Brain. I'll be the the other sacrifice," she said. No one else objected to that and Annabeth wasn't sure if she should feel relieved or betrayed. Then again she'd only agreed to it because of Percy.

Annabeth took Hazel aside and said, "We can't let him sacrifice himself. He is our greatest weapon if something goes wrong."

"Don't worry, Jason and I have got it covered," Hazel reassured.

At that moment, Gaea entered the room with some of her giant children. She ordered her two sons, "Bring the little dears outside."

Once outside, Annabeth realized that they were in a courtyard of sorts. It was open except for a stone altar at one end.

"Now little demigods, have you decided on those who will be sacrificed to wake me?" Gaea questioned while giving a spine chilling grin.

Hazel and Jason stepped forward. "We are prepared to lay down our lives so that everyone else may live."

"How sweet, you're trying to be brave," Gaea commented,"It's too bad you're going to die, you were fun to toy with.

"Alright, come up to this altar so that all may see your sacrifice."

At that moment, Percy unfreeze from his shock and spoke up. "No! Take me instead! Kill me, just please let them live!" Percy cried. Frank came up from behind him and wrapped his arms around Percy's waist to keep him from running up to the platform.

"Oh, Son of Poseidon, the decision has already been made, your friends will die, not you. Or at least not yet."

Percy was struggling to escape Frank's grasp in order to take Hazel's or Jason's place on the platform. "I know how much I annoy you, it would be more satisfying to see me dead then them," he tried to reason.

Gaea looked thoughtful. "That is true," she then grinned wickedly, "but it would be even more satisfying to see you broken. I know your fatal flaw, and it would kill you inside to see them sacrificed. What could be more satisfying than that?" She gave a slight cackle. "I have wasted enough time with this idle chatter, on with the show."

Gaea made a long dagger appear out of thin air. She raised it to Jason's neck, and with a flick of her wrist, cut his throat. Jason's body fell to the ground with a thud. He laid there unmoving. Percy was struggling madly now. Frank had to shape-shift into a bear to get a better grip on Percy.

Gaea stepped over Jason's body and approached Hazel. "Any last words before I make you like your friend here?" she asked while pointing at Jason with the dagger.

"I have already died once in order to stop you, and I am not afraid to do it again," Hazel said defiantly. Although she sounded brave, a flicker of fear flashed in her eyes.

"Whatever you say, Daughter of Pluto." And with that she cut her throat as she had Jason's just moments earlier.

Gaea let out a chuckle that became full fledged laughter. In between bouts of laughter, she said, "You demigods thought that a puny sacrifice could stop me, ha! I am Mother Nature, Goddess of the Earth! I will take back what the gods took from me, and I will start with you five."

At this, Percy snapped. He could not let this psycho goddess kill his friends, and then after, his family. With an almost animalistic scream, Percy broke free of Frank's hold. He raised his arms and called forth a hurricane. The winds started to whip around the goddess's dress, making her stumble. Percy saw this and decided to exploit her weakness.

"You're not the only one who can control the elements, oh great Mother Nature," he called, "I can too. And now you will pay for what you have done to my friends." With that the earth started to tremble. Then it became a full on earthquake. The platform crumbled, and Gaea was thrown from it's surface.

Percy approached where she laid on the ground. His usually calm sea green eyes, were now dark with anger. "That's not all I can do. Did you know that water makes up 78% of a person?" he asked.

Percy reached out his hand and concentrated on the water flowing through her veins. He told the water to make her stand. Gaea slowly stood. There was pure terror in her eyes. No demigod should have this much power, she thought.

Percy began to speak,"I am going to make your heart burst. Then maybe you can understand what it felt like when you killed my friends!" When he was done he closed his open hand into a fist. Gaea began to claw at her heart as it beat faster and faster until finally it burst.

Gaea burst into a shower of silver dust and was swept away by the hurricane winds that had only become stronger through the whole ordeal. Before she was swept away for good, a whisper could be heard. "I will rise again, and when I do, I will be ready for you Perseus Jackson."

Percy shook off her words and ran over to Hazel's lifeless body. He knelt down and cradled her against his chest and wept. When he began to cry the hurricane became a downpour.

Annabeth decided that now was the time to approach Percy. "Percy!" she shouted to be heard over the storm, "Stop the hurricane! You are going to hurt someone!"

As she approached Percy raised his hand. "Don't come any closer to them," he warned her.

She ignored him and continued walking. That is until she couldn't feel her limbs anymore. With a shock she realized that Percy was using his newfound power on her. "I said stay away," he repeated. She noticed he was trembling and his eyes were unfocused. He probably isn't in his right mind, she thought.

"Percy, let her go. They're gone, you can't bring them ba-" she was cut off by Percy choking her with her own saliva. Annabeth began to panic. She couldn't breath and was running out of air. She did manage to choke out, "Percy, you're hurting me." Before a loud boom filled the air.

The next thing she knew, she was on the ground gasping for air. She

glanced at Percy and saw that he was unconscious with a large cannonball lying next to him. All of a sudden there were hands on her, pulling her up. "I really hope that doesn't leave any lasting damage," she heard Leo say.


	2. Chapter 2

When she was finally able to stand she said the first thing that came to her mind, "What happened?"

"Well, you see, I saw him choking you and I knew I had to do something quick or else he would to have killed you, so I hit him with a cannonball to knock him out. I figured in the powerful state he was in, it wouldn't hurt him as much," Leo explained.

"Okay," I said. "What do we do with him now? He might not be stable enough to keep him in his regular room."

"I can convert his room to a containment chamber in a few hours," Leo suggested.

"Sounds good."

A few hours later...

"And done. Frank could you bring Percy down here?" Leo called.

"Sure thing." A few moments later Frank appeared in the doorway carrying a still unconscious Percy.

"Just lay him on the bed here." Frank put Percy on the bed. "Alright, I guess we should eat dinner. We did miss lunch." So Leo and Frank made their way to the kitchen/dining room, after locking the door to Percy's room.

When they got there, they saw Annabeth consoling a sobbing Piper.

Leo whispered to Frank, "I completely forgot about her."

Frank whispered back, "Me too."

There were plates stacked with at least ten waffles each on the table. The boys sat down and dug into the waffles. They thought of what Coach Hedge would say to them, probably something along the lines of "Who says breakfast can't be for dinner? Personally I think that waffles are the perfect comfort food, and you guys are going to need a lot of comfort after what you just went through."

In the middle of Frank's third waffle, the magnitude of what happened decided to sink in. He stopped eating. _Hazel is dead. _His best friend, no, his girlfriend was _dead_. Everyone else seemed to come to the same realization because everyone became dead silent, with the exception of Piper's crying. He couldn't help it. Frank started to cry too. Soon the dining room was filled with the sounds of their sobs. Annabeth was the first to recover.

"We need to make a plan." She said.

"What kind of plan, because as far as I'm concerned we are down three demigods. Two of which are dead. The third is sleeping and may wake up to be completely unstable," Leo all but yelled.

"Well I mean do we go back and try to defeat the romans or, or-" Annabeth faltered. For the first time in her life she couldn't come up with a plan.

"Well, panicking isn't going to help us, so let's think about this logically. We could try and make peace between the Romans and the Greeks, or we could wait until Percy wakes up and go from there," Frank stated calmly.

"We can't go back to Camp Half Blood," Piper said at last. "If Percy sees anyone else dying, especially any more of his friends, he'll go crazy again and then no one will be safe."

Annabeth hated it, but Piper was right. Her boyfriend might not be able to control his powers if someone else got hurt. Whatever had happened to Percy in Athens, he was no longer the same.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Hey, this is co-author B. I hope you're enjoying the fic so far. :) I read BoO and honestly, I thought the ending was too square perfect. Don't forget to leave reviews and comments!**

**Disclaimer: If we owned Percy Jackson and HoO, would we really be writing fanfiction?**

Screams. That was what caused Annabeth, Leo, and Frank to be outside Percy's door at one in the morning. Piper had finally cried herself to sleep and couldn't be woken. They were all nervously shuffling in front of the door, until Annabeth said, "This is ridiculous! I'm going in there! Leo unlock the door." Leo, afraid of unleashing the wrath of Annabeth, unlocked the door. That was their first mistake. The second was not remembering that Percy's powers could be controlled by emotions. The door swung open and a wall of water erupted on top of them all.

"How did he get water?" Leo screamed. "I sealed off the faucets and we're higher up than airplanes fly."

"I honestly have no idea. Leave it to Percy to create water out of thin air," Annabeth said.

"I think that's exactly what he did." Frank said.

"Right. The condensation in the air gave him enough water to manipulate!" Annabeth exclaimed.

"That's not good is it?" Leo asked.

"No," said Annabeth, "especially not if he's not in his right mind. Do you know how much power this gives him?"

"A lot?" Frank guessed.

"You're all missing one major detail," Leo said. "He made a tidal wave in a _ship_ WHILE HE WAS ASLEEP! What will he do when he's awake?"

"Why don't we find out?" and with that Annabeth entered the room. Everything was soaking wet except for Percy and the bed he was lying on. Annabeth sat on the bed and gently started to shake his shoulder. "Wake up, Seaweed Brain."

"Um, Annabeth? Now might not be the best time to call him names. No matter the sentimentality." Frank suggested.

"Oh," she said looking even more depressed, "Right."

She shook him again, and his eyes popped opened. Instead of the calm eyes they were use to, his eyes looked like a cornered animal's, as dark as the deepest depths of the ocean. They all managed to stifle a gasp. This did not look like the Percy they knew. Annabeth edged closer to him.

"Percy?"

Percy scooted farther back on the bed. He was looking around wildly, almost as if he didn't recognize any of them.

"Get away!" he yelled.

_At least he can still speak_, Annabeth thought.

"Percy, remember us? You and I went to Alaska two months ago. Apparently you and Annabeth have a long history together," Frank said. There was a brief moment of recognition in his eyes before it was overshadowed by fear once again.

"And now Hazel is dead again because of me."He said, then he glared up at Frank, "And you! She's dead because of you too! If you hadn't held me back, she would still be alive!"

"And you would be dead! Don't you get it? We still need you on this quest," Annabeth yelled.

"The quest is finished! Gaea is dead! I did it alone. None of you did anything! Get away from me!"

The numbness in Annabeth's limbs returned and she stood up against her will. Percy was controlling her again and it hurt. Every step felt like poison running through her veins. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Leo and Frank taking the same rigid and painful steps that she was.

"Percy! Stop! You're hurting us!"

Percy's eyes went wide and he looked down at his trembling hands. "I'm doing this?" he asked softly.

"Yes and you're hurting us. You're hurting me."

Annabeth was almost out the door, Leo and Frank were walking awkwardly up the stairs.

"Annabeth!" Leo said, "Do something!"

"I'm trying!" she snapped. "Percy, just concentrate on something else...like the beach. Concentrate on all the good times you've had at Montauk."

While she continued talking about the beach, she could feel Percy's grip on her loosening. Finally it was gone all together and she ran to the door and locked it. What she heard next was so heart breaking that she wanted to unlock the door right then and stay with her boyfriend, but she couldn't. She heard Percy crying and just before she was completely out of hearing range, she heard him whisper, "What is happening to me?"

"I'm going to Iris Message Nico and Camp Half Blood," Annabeth said later that day. "Camp needs to know we're not coming and someone has to tell Nico about Hazel."

"Sounds like a good idea, as long as I'm not the one breaking the news," Leo said.

"I wouldn't want to be in the same country as that guy when he finds out he lost another sister." Said Frank.

"Another?" Leo asked.

"Didn't he have another sister that died around four years ago? That's how he found Hazel, he'd been looking for his other sister but found her instead."

"That sucks for him. How unlucky can that guy get?"

"Children of Hades don't get that much luck in life." Annabeth said, "They normally die young. All the children of the Big Three do."

"But Thalia, Percy, and Nico have lived against the usual," said Leo.

"Thalia is immortal, Nico practically lives in the Underworld where his dad can protect him, and Percy-Percy-"

"Percy is one of a kind," Frank finished for her. Annabeth nodded.

"I'm going to send the Iris message." She said and left.

She didn't go back to her room. It was too close to Percy's. Instead she went to the stables. It was still a painful memory but the light was good for making rainbows. She took the nozzle of one of the hoses and turned it onto mist. When a rainbow appeared, she threw in a drachma and said, "O Goddess of the Rainbow, except my offering. Camp Half Blood." A shimmering image of Chiron appeared.

"Annabeth, was the quest a success?"

"Kind of," she stated. She told Chiron about everything that had happened. When she got to the parts about Percy though she kept choking up and had to force herself not to cry.

When she finished he said, "This is good, although Percy's new power is cause for concern. I expect to see you here soon?"

"Um, no. We can't risk it with Percy. He started controlling me and hurting us all without even realizing it. He isn't in control of his emotions either and his emotions mostly control his power."

"I understand, child. I hope to see you when this entire mess is sorted out." And he waved his hand through the Iris Message and the connection broke.

Annabeth sighed. _Now for the hard message, _she thought. She made another rainbow.

"O Goddess of the Rainbow, show me Nico DiAngelo." Nico appeared in the rainbow.

"Hi Nico." Annabeth said.

"Hey Annabeth" he frowned "What's wrong? You defeated Gaea days ago didn't you and since we're not all dead I'm guessing you stopped her right?"

"Nico we did but -"

"You should probably head for Camp Half-Blood. Reyna contacted her troops to try to hold them off but Octavian isn't obeying orders. The Romans are going to strike Half-Blood Hill by tomorrow."

Not good news, she thought "No Nico we can't we-"

"Where's Hazel?"

"Um, Nico," She spoke slowly, "Your sister died, again, that day at Athens."

Nico's skin got three shades paler if that was even possible, especially on an Iris Message.

"How?" He spoke so quietly she could barely hear him.

"Gaea sacrificed her with Jason. We couldn't do anything" _Yes we could have, _she thought, _We could have fought harder or let Percy go and take her place like he wanted._

"But Gaea is gone. If she woke up how is she dead?"

"Percy. He killed Gaea."

"Is he dead too?"

She just shook her head. She couldn't bare to talk about Percy anymore.

"What did you do with my sister?"

"We're burning her and Jason's shrouds on the first island we see, but we have to careful because of all the water."

"Why do you have to be careful around the water? Don't you have Percy?"

Annabeth thought she would lose it right there

"I'll have the statue at camp in two days. Just tell me where you're going to burn them." he said, "I want to be there."

"Okay." They ended the Iris Message.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**A/N: hi! It's Co-Author A! Ok so first of all I'd you haven't read HoH (though who hasn't) stop reading this until you finish that book. For here on out there are some character development spoilers. If not read on it is just a filler chapter but it's a good fil let chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own PJ, HoO, or any other recognizable characters**

"Nico."

"Annabeth."

"What was happening at-"

"Camp is fine. The Romans were winning but once Reyna got there most of them listened to her. Now it's just Octavian's small army against camp. They'll be fine."

"That's good."

"What's wrong with Percy and where is he?"

"He's on the ship. Come on, let's go over to the others so we can get this over with."

"No!" He said grabbing her arm, "Tell me what happened to Percy!"

"Not now Nico!" Her face was burning with angry tears. "Not now!"

"Fine." He could tell he would win this fight. They walked over to Leo, Frank and Piper and burned the bodies of their two dead friends.

"Okay, now tell me where Percy is and what's wrong." Nico demanded.

Frank looked at Annabeth stunned "You didn't tell him?"

"I-I just really don't want to talk about it."

"Well I can sum it," Leo said as he walked into the room, "after Hazel and Jason were sacrificed to wake up dirt face Percy snapped. He then got some really scary deadly powers and is now sitting locked in his room. Basically an emotionally wrecked ticking time bomb." Annabeth started to sob.

"Wow. Thanks for that Leo." Frank glared at him across the table.

"Look man I'm sorry but he's not _Percy Jackson _anymore. I mean he won't even eat."

"I want to see him."

"Nico, that might not be a very good idea at the moment. I just really don't want to see you hurt like he hurt us."

"If he wants to see him I can show him the footage from the security cameras." Leo said.

"We have security cameras? Since when?" Frank asked

"Coach Hedge made me put them in every room after Percy and Annabeth spent that night together in the stables. Now they can be useful."

Nico was shocked at what he was seeing. Percy was sitting on the ground hugging his knees looking miserable, like he'd been crying for hours. A plate of food lay next to him, completely untouched. He had only ever known Percy to be strong and enduring. To see him in a state like this was like a punch to the face, and he felt he had to do something. _I have to tell him_, Nico thought, _before he goes completely insane._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait, Co-author C was being annoying, and wouldn't write the author's note and disclaimer. Again, sorry for the long wait. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Co-author B

Disclaimer: I wish

"Let me go in there with him" Nico said.

"No way, he will freak out if he sees you," said Leo.

"You don't know that," Nico snapped.

"Nico, please, we just don't want him to hurt you" Annabeth pleaded with tears in her eyes. "I dont care if I get hurt, I just need to tell him something."

"What do you need to tell him?" Frank inquired.

"Just let me go in for an hour and then I will leave him alone. Do those cameras have sound?"

"No." Leo said, "Why?"

"Just give me one hour."

"Get out." Percy said.

"How'd you know I was in here?" Nico asked. Percy's back was turned to him.

"You're not as quiet as you think." he replied. Did Percy just make a joke? He wasn't sure.

"Here. I got you water." Nico rolled a bottle of water over to Percy.

"Are you here to kill me?"

"No! Why would I kill you?"

"Well let's see," He said turning to face Nico, "I have now let two of your sisters die, and I'm dangerous. I can't even control myself anymore. I deserve to die!" The water bottle exploded soaking Nico.

"You have to eat something." Nico insisted, completely ignoring the fact that he was drenched.

Percy didn't respond. He just stared blankly at the floor.

"Percy-" he tried to step closer to him but was thrown back by his own body.

"Stay away from me!" Percy yelled with a crazed look in his eyes.

"No! I need you to listen to me."

Percy looked up at Nico, his entire body shaking. He understood now why Annabeth didn't want to talk about Percy. Seeing him like this must have really rattled her.

"Percy, look at me." Nico commanded. "Percy come on. You can't give up. There are people on this boat who really care if you live. I need you to live. Percy I love you." he sighed, "Annabeth loves you too," he added with a grimace, " and if you die you'll be killing us too."

Percy stared at Nico. _What is he thinking, _Nico wondered. But Percy just nodded without saying anything. Nico nodded too, got up, and walked out.

"He didn't try to kill you!" Frank was waiting for him on the deck.

"No. He didn't."

"But-"

"Nico!" Annabeth ran out from below deck, as if on cue. "Nico you did it!" She hugged him.

"Umm… Okay. Your welcome. Just please get off me."

"Okay," said Nico when he was free from Annabeth, "What did I do?"

"What do you mean, what did you do? You got through to Percy!" Annabeth exclaimed.

"Oh. Yeah, well… I told him how much it would hurt you if he gave up." Nico said awkwardly.

For the next week, Nico was the one who took down Percy's food and water.

"I still think we're treating him like a prisoner," Frank complained one morning, "Don't you think we should let him out of his room?"

"Its not his room anymore, its a cell." Leo said.

"Yes!" exclaimed Frank, "and why do we have to keep him in a cell?"

"Because it would be too dangerous to let him out. With his emotions and powers so out of whack, there is no telling what could happen," Annabeth said.

"Yeah, but he doesn't freak out on Nico, the only time he's really out of control is when he's sleeping."

"I have an idea! Just don't let him sleep!" said Leo.

"Let's all give a round of applause for Leo and his genius idea," Piper chimed in.

"I'm serious guys," Frank insisted, "We have no plan. We've been sailing around aimlessly for weeks. Let's try to let him out for the day and have him go back at night."

"I'm in agreement with Frank." Nico said. Like always the guy had been so quiet, that they'd all forgotten he was there.

Everyone jumped. "Nico!" Piper yelled, "We should make you wear a bell."

"Seriously. Don't do that," Leo said.

"Well, you're the only one who's talked to him, Nico, do you think he's ready?"

Nico looked them all in the eye and said, "Absolutely." _Not,_ he though.

"Okay. We will bring him up tomorrow, then."

"I'm going to get some shut eye, good night, guys," Piper said and disappeared below deck. There were a chorus of "Night!" as everyone made their way to their individual rooms. That night Percy's nightmares were the worst. All Nico could think of was, _what happened to him?_

_Percy's POV_

He was back in the courtyard. On the altar were Hazel and Jason. The scene played out with both of them dying, but it didn't end there.

Dream

"_I need more than two puny demigods to awaken me. Who's next?" Gaea said._

_Annabeth and Frank stepped forward. "We will give ourselves up."_

_They were killed, just like Hazel and Jason. Percy was frozen in place. All he wanted to do was run up and kill this evil goddess, but something was keeping him in place. Gaea called for two more, so Piper and Leo walked up. Their throats were slit too. Gaea wanted more and two by two his friends walked up to the altar. His mom and Paul. Thalia and Nico. Chiron and Clarisse . Grover and Rachel. And then he began to see flashes of friends long gone. Silena and Beckendorf. Luke and Zoe. Bianca and Tyson. Every single one walked up to the altar and was killed._

_Finally the force holding him back let go. He ran up to the alter. Maybe he could still save one of them but when he got there the bodies were all gone. The earth mother stood waiting, her expression was one of pure joy._

_"I have killed them all." She said with relish, "You thought you killed me? No. I cannot be killed. You let all your friends die. Now they will haunt you forever." Gaea began to laugh. The laugh turned into a menacing cackle._

Percy woke up with her laughter echoing in his head. Nico was sitting on the other side of the room.

"Good you're awake." He said, "The others want to see you."

"Why?" he asked suspiciously. Was it just a dream or was it the future? Percy wasn't sure but the question still haunted him. How could it happen? Bianca, Zoe, Luke, Silena, and Beckendorf were already dead. His mom and Paul were safe at their apartment in New York. Thalia was an immortal that could only be killed in battle. Everyone else was safe within the borders of Camp Half Blood.

At this point, Percy had been silent in contemplation for a good ten minutes. He didn't want to follow Nico out of his cell. He was afraid his newfound power would come back.

Nico noticed this and said, "Don't worry. We only want to discuss you getting some fresh air every once in a while. If you lose control, remember what Annabeth told you to think of to calm yourself down."

"The beach," Percy whispered.

Nico looked at him. "What was that?"

"She told me to think of the beach, Montauk. I thought you should know in case I need a reminder if Annabeth isn't with me."

"I don't think she'll let you out of her sight. She really misses you."

Percy stayed silent.

"Do you miss her?"

"Sometimes, but other times I feel like we are drifting apart. I don't want that to happen. The thought actually scares me. Some of my nightmares are about her leaving me, you know. She leaves me because she's scared of me."

"Percy, Annabeth would never leave you. She loves you. She has to love you to have stuck with you so long. She took a sword to the gut for you in the Titan War."

"Yeah. She did." Percy rose then from his bed and followed Nico out of the cell.

They walked to the upper deck, to be greeted by Leo. "Finally," he sighed. "You guys were down there FOREVER."

"We're close to the beach." Percy said frowning.

"No, we're not." Leo said, "We picked this place because it was far from large bodies of water."

"Well, think again, Leo, because as Son of Poseidon this is my area of expertise, and we are very close to the shore. It's only 57 miles in that direction." Percy said pointing west.

"Dude! 57 miles is very far. Even for war ships!"

"No, I can feel it. It's low tide right now and the waves are three feet high."

Even Annabeth was staring at him weirdly now.

"He's only ever been able to sense it at a ten mile radius before." She said to the others. They all nodded, this was a new concept to them.

Percy started breathing heavily and his hands started to shake like his ADHD was acting up.

"Percy?" Frank was the first to notice. "Percy, are you alright?"

"We have to get him back down there." Leo insisted.

"Percy calm down." Nico said, "think of Montauk like you said."

Percy tried to concentrate but the ocean being so close distracted him. All he wanted to do was call to the ocean and tell it to come swallow him up and take him home. But he couldn't. That would be impossible. _Maybe it once was. _Said a voice inside his head.

"No." He said instead, "Take me back down."

"If you're sure," said Nico.

Percy nodded vigorously. If it was possible for the Son of the Sea God to look seasick Percy did.

" Okay." Nico said and led Percy back to his cell.

"I think we should try again," said Annabeth.

"I don't know," Frank said, "he freaked out because he could _sense _the ocean. Now we're literally _over_ the ocean. What will he do?"

"I don't know, but when he came up yesterday, he seemed almost normal," she said, "I want to see it again."

"You don't find that just a little selfish on you part?" Piper asked.

"I just need to see it again," she insisted, "just once so I know it wasn't my imagination."

Piper sighed, "It's your decision. Nico! Could you bring Percy up here please?"

Nico shook his head and sighed. He had a feeling they were going to regret this.

He made his way to Percy's room. Since they started sailing over the water, Percy had been having nightmares more frequently. Nico braced himself for the wall of water that was sure to come from the room and unlocked the door. Sure enough, Nico got an unscheduled shower the second the door opened.

"Hey, Percy, the others are willing to try again if you are." Nico called.

Percy stared at him for a long time before slowly nodding his head. Nico released the breath he hadn't known he had been holding, and gestured for Percy to follow.

The minute Percy stepped out of the room, all his senses were overwhelmed. He wobbled. "Hey, Perce, are you all right?"

Percy really wanted to say no, but Annabeth was up there and at that moment, she was more important than a sensory overload.

"Yeah, I'm alright." He lied. He needed to do this no matter how much it hurt.

When they got up on deck though, Percy almost passed out. It was so refreshing to be so close to real salt water but also like there was too much of it like it wanted to crush him too.

"I'm fine." he lied again when everyone looked at him concerned.

Annabeth decided to take that moment and hugged Percy. "I've missed you so much, Seaweed Brain! I would have come to see you more, but you were too unpredictable."

This was how most of his nightmares about Annabeth leaving him started. Not a good sign.

"I missed you too, Wise Girl."

That made her smile just like in the dream too.

"Um, do you want to sit down or eat something?" she asked

"That's all I do in that cell." He said, "Let me do something fun."

Annabeth felt a pang of guilt. All the others except Nico called it a cell but hearing Percy call it one made her feel like a monster for locking him in there.

"Fun. Of course. Yeah. We could play a board game or something."

"I have a different idea." Percy reached out with his mind and called two hippocampi. They appeared in the water below. Percy led her over to the edge of the boat .

"Oh, Percy? Can you handle it? It-it's the water. Maybe we should take it slow?" She said worried about the glint she saw in her boyfriend's eyes.

"You don't have to come," he said with an edge to his voice, "but I need this, Annabeth."

Everyone else sensed to change in Percy's mood too.

"You know a board game sounds really fun!" Leo interjected.

"Sounds good to me." said Frank.

"Chutes and Ladders is my favorite." offered Piper.

"No, I did not come up from that cell to play lousy board games. So either you come with me or stay here, but I am going out." During the time that Percy was talking, the waves became choppier.

"P-Percy, c-calm down," Annabeth stuttered. "You're going t-to hurt someone."

"What do I care! It's not like you care about me! You lock me in that cell for days on end. Nico was my only company. Do you know how scared I was that I was going to hurt someone? Not anymore. I am going to swim whether you like it or not." A wall of water shot up behind Percy. He turned around and his eyes grew as wide as saucers. This was exactly like how his Annabeth nightmares go.

"Percy, you're scaring us," Annabeth said timidly.

This was always the part that he woke up at.

"I'm so sorry," he said and jumped into the ocean.

Everyone ran to the side and looked over, but he had disappeared beneath the waves. "I am going to get him," Nico told them.

"Dude, that's suicide!" Leo exclaimed.

"I was the only one that could get through to him, remember? He won't let me drown." With that, he jumped into the ocean after Percy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: I am **_**super**_ **sorry that we haven't updated in three months. School got really busy, and then Christmas came and we just didn't update. Again, I am so sorry. Here's two new chapters.**

**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson and the seven plus Nico and all other recognizable characters belong to Rick Riordan**

_Why? Why? Why? why? Why did I jump into the water?_ Nico thought as he struggled for air. He couldn't swim and even if he could the water was too rough. Percy was probably already at the bottom of the ocean and wouldn't even notice Nico drowning. A shark swam past Nico. He was desperate for air now. _Percy please! _He thought as he blacked out.

He woke up expelling water. As he hacked up water, he looked around. He was on a beach. All he could see was sand and sea. That is until his eyes landed on Percy.

Percy looked terrible. His skin was pale, and his eyes were dull. He was staring out into the ocean giving no sign that he had seen Nico wake up. _I guess Percy does care if I die, _Nico thought, _or he just found me here. _

"Percy-" he started to say, but what could he say? He understood perfectly why Percy had jumped into the water. He needed it. It was his home. Still it wasn't safe for him to be out on his own. He's probably end up killing himself.

"My dad once told me that the ocean can't be contained," Percy said still looking at the horizon. "I felt like I was slowly going insane in that small space. Keeping me away from the water was horrible. I feel bad for how I acted, but I don't regret it. I don't think I could stand another day in that cell."

"I get it," Nico said, "but why didn't you just say something? Everyone thought you were fine. They thought you were just scared."

"Does being scared qualify as fine to you? I was scared that every time I stepped out of my room, I would use my powers. My powers have become too dangerous. I can't control them."

"I bet you could if you give it enough time."

"Time is hard when you're slowly going insane from fear and withdraw."

"Why don't we practice here? Where is here exactly?" Nico asked.

"We are on an island in the middle of the Atlantic. We're far from the ship if that's what you're asking."

"Perfect! Percy, stand up," Nico commanded. Percy gave him a look, but stood up. "Let's work on the powers you're familiar with first. How about we start with….water manipulation?" Percy stood ankle deep in the surf and reached out his arms. His face screwed up in concentration, and his body tensed. Slowly water began to rise towards his hands.

"Good!" Nico shouted, "That's good!"

Percy let the water drop. His shoulders sagged like he was exhausted

"It was hard." He said, "Like if I didn't concentrate the entire ocean would explode. Why would doing small things be harder to do?" He was frustrated. The waves started to get higher and the sky got darker as if a storm was coming. Whether it was Percy or Zeus making the storm Nico didn't know.

"Let's move on," _so that you don't hurt yourself. _"Why don't we talk to sea animals?"

Percy visibly relaxed and walked back over to the water. He was silent for a few moments and then a hippocampus broke the surface.

_**Are you okay, master?**_

_Actually, no, I'm not._

_**What is troubling you?**_

_I think I have lost control of my powers._

_**Well, not all of them. You're talking to me, aren't you?**_

_Thanks. I needed that._

_**You're welcome.**_

_How's my father?_

_**Working with the other Olympians trying to stop a World War III.**_

_Oh._

_**Something else is bothering you, would you like to talk about it?**_

_Two of my friends were killed by Gaea. Jason and Hazel, actually. Hazel was like my little sister, and Jason was Thalia's brother. As if that isn't bad enough, I had a total mental breakdown and killed Gaea. Well, killing Gaea wasn't bad but still. Then, I was deemed unstable by my friends and locked in my room. Actually, it's more of a cell than a room. I just feel like my entire life is falling apart._

_**Don't worry, everything will work out. You just need to get your powers back under control. Simple right?**_

_But that's just it. I have this new power that hurts my friends. I'm afraid of getting too emotional and accidentally killing them._

_**Little master, you would never intentionally kill your friends emotionally or otherwise. You will get your powers under control and get your life back on track. Just have a little faith in the Fates.**_

Percy gave a sigh of relief. _Thanks again, you're free to go._

_**Good bye.**_

During the silent exchange, Nico watched Percy relax, tense up, and then relax again. Eventually he breathed a sigh of relief and seemed to exit the conversation. Percy walked back towards him.

"Thanks Nico," he said, "I feel better now."

"Do you want to do more?" Nico asked.

" No." He said, "That's enough for today."

"Do you want to go back to the ship? Our friends are probably worried about us."

"I guess." Nico grabbed Percy's arm and shadow traveled back to the ship before he could protest.

"You're back!" Leo yelled. "They're back, guys!"

Annabeth ran over and tackled Percy into a bear hug. "Don't you ever worry me like that again, Seaweed Brain!" she exclaimed.

"I'm fine,'" he said sounding a little annoyed, "I jumped into the ocean. It's my element. Besides, I fell farther from the St. Louis Arch, that was nothing."

"I know," she said, "but in your….condition, I was afraid something was going to happen to you."

"Well, I'm back now. Are you going to lock me back up again?"

"I'm sorry, Percy, but you're too unstable. It's the only way to keep everyone safe, yourself included."

"There has to be another way," Nico interjected, "Percy can handle it. I know he can."

"No offense, Nico, but you weren't there when Percy lost it! Besides you can leave the ship anytime you want. We can't abandon Percy."

"You think I would abandon Percy! I would never leave him! I love him!" At this Nico blanked. "Ah, you guys weren't suppose to know that." Everyone else just stared at him.

Percy just stood awkwardly to the side. He was okay with the whole thing but he'd hoped Annabeth wouldn't find out. Ever. Frank shifted awkwardly on his feet and Piper just nodded like it made perfect sense. Leo looked the stupidest with his mouth hanging open like an idiot.

"You what?" said Annabeth in a menacing whisper.

"Love him." Nico responded softly while looking down at his shoes.

"And you knew?"Annabeth looked accusingly at Percy. He wouldn't meet her eyes either. She looked at the other three. "Did anyone else know?"

"I only suspected." Piper said timidly, "It's an Aphrodite thing I guess."

"Jason and Hazel knew," Nico all but whispered.

"Get away from me!" She yelled at both Nico and Percy. "Stay away!"

"Hey!" Percy yelled, "You can't blame him! It's not like its his fault for liking someone!"

"But I can blame him for liking you!" she screamed. Water rose up under the boat and across the deck. Annabeth let out a scream of pain.

"Oh my gods," Frank murmured, then ran to Percy. "Stop it! I know you're angry at her, but that doesn't mean you can hurt her!" Leo started running around the boat like a crazy person. What was he looking for? Piper stepped forward.

"Percy, stop!" She said putting all her charm speak into it. He stopped. The next moment he collapsed. Leo had hit him over the head with a large block of metal.

"Leo!" Everyone looked at him like he was insane.

"What?" He said, "I figured knocking him out last time worked why wouldn't it work this time?"

"I think we should put him back in his cell now." Annabeth said looking coldly at Nico.

Later that night at dinner…

Everyone was sitting around the dining table in depressed silence. Annabeth was glaring daggers at Nico, Nico was doing a very thorough examination of the table, Leo was fiddling with a scrap of metal, and Frank and Piper were just too scared of Annabeth's wrath to speak. In their minds though, Annabeth was taking it way too personally. Nico seemed to know that nothing would ever happen with Percy. He just couldn't help his feelings. Percy still hadn't gained consciousness, but Leo had hit him pretty hard.

Piper couldn't take the silence anymore and went to eat dinner in her room. Frank followed her lead and left. Leo excused himself a few minutes later saying something about checking on Festus leaving only Nico and Annabeth. "I'm sorry for my feelings, Annabeth."

Annabeth got up angrily from the table and stormed off to her room. _Is she really going to blame me forever? _Nico thought. He'd wished he could take back his stupid slip up. He'd just been so angry. _I need to learn to control my temper just as much as Percy does, _Nico thought glumly then got up and went to bed too.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Here's chapter 7. I know it's short, but I hope you're liking our story so far. Don't forget to REVIEW! - Co-Author B**

**Disclaimer: If we owned any of this, ****Blood of Olympus** **wouldn't have happened like it did.**

Percy woke up back in his cell. _Great,_ he thought, _here again. _He'd just been having a new dream and this one was by far the scariest. This one was about the gods.

He was on Mt. Olympus in the throne room. The gods were all seated in their respective thrones. The entire room was grim. Zeus spoke first. "Brother, your son is causing….problems. Not only is it bad enough that our Greek and Roman counterparts are fighting, but now young Perseus could be used as a weapon to annihilate the Romans completely."

"Lord Zeus, I believe you are missing the bigger issue here." Athena spoke up, "Perseus Jackson could be used to destroy us. Yes, he defeated Gaea, but her children are still rising. The giants could control him easily now."

Hestia, always the reasonable one, said, "Poseidon, maybe you should take him back to your kingdom and train him. Show him how to use these new powers."

"If I brought him back to the palace Amphitrite would kill me and Percy. She already hates it that I keep having monster children. She has continuously told me how much she hates him."

Athena spoke again. "If Poseidon won't train him, then that only leaves one choice."

"And what would that be, Athena?" Hestia questioned.

"We have to kill him," she said simply.

Let's just say that that had a mixed reaction. Hestia, Dionysius, Poseidon, Artemis, and Aphrodite were all shocked. Ares looked extremely pleased, almost as if he wanted to be the one to kill Percy. Hera didn't really care, she used him and no longer needed him. Zeus looked thoughtful. Everyone else just nodded. Percy'd thought maybe Hermes or Apollo would stand up for him but apparently not. _Way to repay me_, he thought, _after all I've done for them. _

Hestia shook her head. "We can't kill him after everything he has done for Olympus!" she shouted. _Thank the gods for Hestia._

"I don't want to kill him. It would break my daughter's heart, but if Poseidon won't train him then this is the only option."

Aphrodite said, "All the more romantic. I vote yes."

"So do I!" Ares agreed rather vigorously.

"I could care less," Hera replied.

Athena corrected, "You mean you _couldn't _care less. If you could care less, that means you do care."

"Well, now I will vote against whatever Athena chooses." Hera remarked snidely.

"Now wait a minute!" Poseidon interrupted, "No one is killing my son!"

"Well you're leaving us no choice." Athena said sternly.

"If Athena just said yes, I'm against it!" Hera yelled triumphantly.

"He could live on Mt. Olympus," Hestia tried.

"Yes away from all his friends and distractions." Athena agreed quickly.

"Oh, I see," Poseidon said, "all you want is to get my son away from your daughter!"

"Brother, I think it is a great idea," said Demeter.

"Fine, then let's vote, yay or nay."

There was a chorus of yays and nays that when counted resulted in a 50-50 split. The only one left to vote was Hephaestus. Just as Percy was about to hear the answer that was going to decide his fate, he felt the pull of someone waking him up. The dream dissolved and he was left awake in his bed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Okay, so I think we are going to update once a week. I hope you are all having an amazing January! Don't forget to comment and review!**

**Co-Author B**

**Disclaimer- We never have, and most likely never will, own Percy Jackson and the Heroes of Olympus**

It was Piper that woke him up this time. She was staring at him with a blank expression. She stood there a second longer and then left without saying a word. He stayed in bed, not daring to move. He might be forced to live on Olympus, or he might be killed. Those odds didn't seem favorable. Something his father had said was bothering him too. He'd said that he kept having "monster children". Most cyclops were children of Poseidon, but Percy felt that they weren't what his father was talking about. Maybe all of Poseidon's children turned out like Percy. Maybe they all eventually got too much power.

Percy was jolted out of these thoughts when Nico and Annabeth walked into the room. _Well, more like stormed, but whatever._ Percy could feel the tense air between his friend and girlfriend and decided that instead of getting in the middle of _that_, he would just pretend to be asleep.

"Oh, he's still asleep." growled Annabeth.

"Well what do you expect?" Nico asked, "Leo hit him really hard."

"Why don't you just shut up?" Annabeth screamed.

"I was just stating a fact." Nico retorted, "Besides, you were the one who said we needed to sort it out."

"I know what I said, Nico," she said coldly.

"Okay. So what do you want to do now? He's still asleep and I doubt he'll wake up soon."

"I'd like to know what you really said the first time you came in here to see him. What did you really say to calm him down?"

"I told him that there were a lot of people on this ship that cared about him. I told him that you and me loved him, and that it would kill us if he gave up."

"Your feelings for him and my feelings for him are nothing alike!"

"Don't blame me! It's not like he chose me over you. He still loves you and wants to be with you."

"How do I know that? What did you talk about all those times you were alone together, and how did you get him back to the ship when he ran away?"

"I only helped him feel a little more in control of his powers. As for getting him back on the ship, I shadow traveled him before he could protest."

"Why don't I believe you?" Annabeth was getting really mad now.

"I don't know! I've only been telling you the truth."

Annabeth pulled her knife. "You have a bad habit of being our friend one second and betraying us the next. I will never fully trust you."

Percy decided that now might be a good time to intervene. He "woke up" and said in as sleepy a voice as he could muster, "Hey, guys."

They both stared at him.

"Why are you two here?" He asked.

"Annabeth wants us to talk about what's going on."

"Don't make me sound like the bad-guy."

"I'm not trying to make you sound like the bad-guy!"

"Yes, you are!"

"Fine, whatever you say," Nico said sarcastically.

Annabeth must have picked up on it because she then cracked, "That's it!" and tackled him. She started slashing at him with her dagger, and Nico was trying to block as best as he could, but he was still getting cut.

"Annabeth! Stop it." Percy hadn't meant to, but he stopped her with his powers.

"Percy?" Annabeth was struggling against Percy's powers but it was hurting her. Percy let her go.

"Nico? Are you okay?"

"Yeah," he said, trying to stop his bleeding, "I'll be okay."

"Annabeth?" Percy said turning to her, "Are you alright?"

"No, Percy, I am not 'alright'" she responded. "You're using your new power on me, you have been so distant lately, and you're going to choose Nico over me!" She was screaming by the end.

"No, Annabeth." He said, "Nico will always be my friend, and he can help me in ways others can't like a friend. You will always be more than a friend to me though. You are my girlfriend."

Annabeth calmed down slightly. Nico looked a little depressed but nodded. It hurt to see Nico look so sad but this was the truth, they both knew it. Percy walked over and cradled Annabeth in his arms and she started to cry. Nico left, probably to go bandage his wounds from Annabeth.

"Percy, I'm sorry. I've been acting like an idiot."

"You've had every right to act like an idiot, but I think you took it too far attacking Nico like that."

"I know, but it felt good to do it. I feel bad about it now."

"Next time you feel like releasing your anger, be like Octavian and murder a Pillow Pet."

Annabeth laughed at that. "Will do, Percy." That was the first time she'd laughed for days. It made Percy feel good.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: I am so sorry that I missed last week's update. I super busy with school and other things. Again, I am so sorry. Please enjoy this next chapter.**

**Co-Author B**

Nico's POV

Leo, Piper, and Frank had been avoiding him since they found out about his "little crush." It was almost like they saw him differently. _Which they do,_ he thought. He wished more than anything that either Hazel or Bianca was there to talk too, but, of course, that was impossible. Bianca had chosen to be reborn, and Hazel was dead now too. _Since when has death stopped me? _Nico thought. _I brought her back once, I can do it again. _With a renewed energy, Nico shadow traveled to the Underworld.

Nico appeared in Elysium. _She has to be here._ Just as Nico finished this thought, his eyes landed on a lone shade sitting on a stone bench. The outline resembled a young girl with long curly hair. _Hazel?_ He walked over to the bench and sat down. Nico cleared his throat and began. "Hazel, is that you?"

The shade looked up and stared at him. The girl blinked and then asked, "Nico?"

Nico felt an unimaginable joy. _She remembers me! It IS_ _Hazel! _

_"_I don't think you can take me back this time." She said sadly, "No one's ever lived three lives."

"I don't care." Nico said, "You are my sister and I need you. I'm not letting you go. Frank really misses you."

She sighed, "Percy's going to hate me and why would Frank forgive me after I left him like that?"

"You did what you had to. Why would anyone feel anything but respect for you?" Nico countered.

"Why do you need me back? Isn't the quest over? Is the other camp saved?"

"Everything is fine with the quests and don't worry about the camps now. I just need you back, we all do."

"Okay. Elysium isn't all that great anyways. It's too lonely for me."

"Come on" Nico said, "Let's go home."

Percy stayed in his cell even though he was no longer locked in. Piper and Leo wouldn't talk to him and even Frank acted nervous around him. It was easier to just stay in his "room".

There was a soft knock on the door. "There's someone here to see you," Nico called through the door.

Percy sighed. _Might as well see who it is._ "Come in."

Percy almost had a heart attack when he saw whose silhouette was in the doorway. "Hazel!" he exclaimed. "How are you…? When did you…? Huh?" Percy wasn't sure how Hazel was alive, but joy overpowered his confusion on the matter. He ran over and hugged her. Hazel was like his little sister. They'd been through a lot together and just being able to see her again was the best thing in the world.

"Percy. You're squishing me." Hazel gasped. Percy quickly let go and backed away.

"Sorry." He muttered. Did she know what he was capable of now? Was she afraid of him just like the others?

"What's wrong?" She asked, "And what happened to your room? It looks more like a cell."

Nico interjected, "It doesn't matter. Come on, let's go see the others." He turned and headed down the hall.

"Percy? Are you coming?" Hazel looked just like he remembered her. It was as if she'd never gone to the underworld at all.

"Sure. Why not?" Percy followed them up to the dining room.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

When all three of them entered the dining room, all conversation ceased. Hazel gave a tiny wave and went to sit next to Frank. Everyone's eyes followed her until Piper broke the silence.

"I don't mean to be rude, but what is she DOING HERE?"

"Yeah, I meant to ask you that downstairs," Percy said turning to Nico.

"Well, Nico came to the Underworld and brought me back, just like last time. Father didn't stop us, so I guess I wasn't supposed to die yet. Again."

"Then where's Jason?" Piper said clearly trying to stay calm. Hazel looked at the table uncomfortably and Nico looked guilty.

"It wasn't Nico's fault." Hazel said, "Jason wasn't in Elysium with me."

"What do you mean? He was one of the bravest heroes ever! He deserved it as much as you did!"

"Jason did achieve Elysium, Piper, but- well the thing is it was Jason's third life. He'd achieved Elysium three times. He got to go to the Isle of the Blessed. He said he was waiting for you there, that he knew you'd make it. He didn't want to cheat death."

Piper sat in silence for a while. Then she got up and headed for her room trying to hide her tears, but everyone saw.

"Well I'm glad to have you back." Leo said, breaking the silence, "It must have been hard for you having to see dead people every day. You missed being on team Leo didn't you?"

"Yes, I missed being on team Leo," Hazel said while accompanying it with an eyeroll. "And it wasn't being being around dead people that was hard, it was being alone, worrying about you guys."

Everyone "Awed" at that. Hazel, though she rarely acted like it, was the youngest of the group. Everyone had missed their little sister and best friend.

"So, what did I miss?"

Nobody wanted to be the one to tell her that Percy had had a complete mental breakdown and lost control of his powers.

"We defeated Gaea," Leo stated nervously.

"That's great! How?" Hazel exclaimed.

"Um, well, when you, uh, died, Percy kind of, sort of hadamentalbreakdownandwentcompletelybeserkandnowhasthepowertocontrolothers," he rushed.

"Percy what?" Hazel questioned shooting Percy a glance.

Leo took a deep breath, and repeated what he had said, a bit slower, "Percy had a mental breakdown and went completely berserk, and now has the power to control others."

Hazel just sat there in shocked silence.

She turned to look at Percy who wouldn't meet her eyes. "Is that true?" Percy, who was on the verge of crying, nodded his head. Hazel got up and hugged him. "Don't worry, everything is going to turn out just fine," she soothed.

At those words, Percy started crying. He let out all of his sadness, grief over hers and Jason's deaths, and the frustration about his powers while wrapped in Hazel's arms. Hazel just held him while saying comforting words. Eventually Percy stopped, and Hazel suggested they go to her room because she didn't like how his room seemed like a jail. Frank didn't look too happy about that bit. Percy agreed, and they left the mess hall.

They walked into Hazel's room and sat on the bed. Hazel looked directly into Percy's eyes and asked, "Are you okay?"

Percy thought about lying and saying he was fine, but he knew that she would see right through his lie, so he said no.

"What's wrong?"

"What's wrong is that I took down an ancient goddess single-handedly, hurt my friends with this freaky new power, and whenever I forget to control my emotions, bad things happen with my powers. I just want to go home, Hazel. I miss my mom. I miss Camp Half-Blood. I miss Grover and Rachel and even Clarisse. Did you know I haven't seen them in almost a year? I'm sick of all these quests. Honestly, I wish I could just live like a mortal like I did the first twelve years of my life. I just want to go home."

Hazel was shocked. She hadn't known that Percy felt that way. Percy looked so depressed sitting in front of her. Hazel decided to hug him again. "It's okay, Percy, you'll get to go home soon." She hoped she was telling the truth, with all her being.


	11. Chapter 11

The next day…

Everyone on board the Argo II met up in the mess hall for breakfast to discuss a plan. Percy had told Annabeth about the dream he'd had of the gods deciding whether to kill him or not. He was surprised that he was still alive. Maybe Hephaestus had voted to let him live, though he doubted it.

"I think we should go to Camp Half-Blood." Hazel said. She hadn't told anyone about the talk she'd had with Percy but still wanted to help him.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Frank said, "At least not yet." Hazel gave him an agitated look.

"Maybe we should discuss the upcoming war between the Greeks and Romans," Annabeth, the strategist, suggested.

"I thought Reyna withdrew the Roman army." Leo said.

"Some stayed loyal to Octavian." Nico explained, "They wouldn't follow Reyna because she broke their sacred law and went to the ancient lands. Camp Half-Blood is still in danger."

"So what should we do?" Frank questioned.

"We have to take Octavian down," Percy said. "We have to show him and his army whose incharge."

"I have the perfect plan," Annabeth said. "Percy, do you think you could use your body controlling power on Octavian's army?"

Percy went rigid. "What did you say, Annabeth?"

"I said, can you use your powers, more specifically your blood bending on Octavian's army?" Annabeth was in strategist mode, which meant she wasn't exactly thinking about others feelings.

Although Percy knew that, it didn't stop him from shouting, "You want me to use my blood bending on others, even though you know how much it would hurt them! Well, no way, Annabeth, no way. I refuse to use that power!" With that, Percy left the room.

Annabeth sighed in frustration. "Well that ruins that plan."

"Okay, I'm not the most sensitive person but that was just cold Annabeth!" Leo exclaimed.

"What did I say?"

"I've only been back about a day, and even I knew you shouldn't have brought up his powers," Hazel said.

Annabeth was hit with the realization of what she said. "Oh. Oh no." Annabeth put her head in her hands. "I am such a fool."

"Only when it comes to feelings and war planning put together." Said Piper gently.

"Well what now?" Asked Leo.

"I think that we should put Octavian in his place," Frank said with a smirk, "and I know just how to do it." After Frank explained his plan, everyone else was sporting wicked smiles, promising they were up to no good.

"Leo, set sail for New York. We've got our friends to save."

Hazel gave a genuine smile at that, _Percy's going to go home._


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's note: I was one day off my updating schedule, yay! If you didn't know, I also have a Wattpad, it's soup_princess13, so if you enjoy this story, follow me. Co-Authors A and C have Wattpads as well, Adino1600 and fanficgirl101010. Okay, self-promotion aside, this chapter has a lot of Percy hurt and angst so I hope you enjoy. Don't forget to comment!**

**-Co-Author B**

"Leo look out!"

They were landing in Canada to repair the ship one more time before heading to New York. The ship was more damaged than Leo had let on.

"We're going to crash!"

They crashed.

"Is everyone alright?" Annabeth asked.

"Percy was below deck!" Hazel yelled from somewhere across the wreckage.

"Schist," Frank said and ran to look through the rubble. He was pulling boards of wood and metal off of the area that was once Percy's room until he came across something that was soft and squishy. It was a burned and bloodied arm. "Guys, a little help over here!" Frank yelled.

"Oh my gods!" Annabeth screamed. They finally got Percy's body out of the rubble.

"He's alive." Nico said.

"Get him to water."

"There's only snow!"

"That'll have to work." They covered Percy in the nearby snow. He started to heal.

"Do we have any ambrosia or nectar left to speed up the process?" Annabeth inquired.

"It all went up with the ship," Leo stated sadly. Everyone sat around Percy and waited.

"Hey! Kids! You did this?" A cop was standing behind them.

"Schist." Leo said.

None of them really knew what to say because they weren't sure what the man was seeing through the mist. Luckily he decided to elaborate.

"How did a bunch of kids get ahold of a commercial airliner? You've just destroyed a national park."

This time it was Annabeth who said schist.

"And what's wrong with that one?" the officer asked pointing to Percy who had started to moan in pain.

"He got injured," Hazel said, "Please we didn't know we where destroying a national park." That was the wrong thing to say.

"You meant to destroy it then! Back up! I need back up!" he called into a walkie-talkie.

"Ah! No, you don't need back up, it was a false alarm," Piper charmspeaked.

The police repeated it into the walkie-talkie.

"Okay, um, now you are going to help us get to the nearest hospital for our friend," she continued. The cop requested an ambulance. Soon they were sitting in the hospital waiting room. All except Annabeth who wouldn't leave Percy. He shouldn't have survived that.

A doctor walked into the waiting room and called for Percy's company.

"Your friend is going to be fine." the doctor said. Piper had convinced him that he didn't need to know any names. "There's just some people who wants to talk to all of you."

The group stopped walking.

"Who?" Frank asked

"We shouldn't keep them waiting. They're already with the other two."

"Let's just go. We have to if they're with Percy and Annabeth." It was the police. Percy was awake, too. Annabeth saw them when they walked in.

"They investigated what happened to the national park." Annabeth said, "They're here to arrest us." Everyone just stood there. They'd never had a problem with the mortal police before. Piper stepped forward.

"This is a mistake," She said. "You're not going to arrest us."

"Yes, we are Miss." The cop said. "You are being charged with terrorism." No one responded. She hadn't be affected by Piper's charmspeak. That had never happened on a mortal before. Annabeth drew her dragon bone sword, the others followed her lead. Her plan was to scare the mortals. It almost worked.

"Stand your ground." The cop said. She drew her gun, her officers followed.

Percy suddenly remembered his dream. "Guys, they're here for me, they'll either take me to Olympus, or kill me."

The first cop said in a rather demonic voice, "Good job, demigod. Can you guess who we are?"

"Mrs. Dodds?"

She growled, "My name is Alecto! Now come with me if you value your friends' lives." she said as her sisters grabbed Nico and Annabeth by their throats.

"I'll go, I'll go!" Percy shouted putting his hand up in a sign of surrender. He tried to get out of bed, but promptly fell back down.

"Good, you're still too weak to fight back," Alecto said. She signaled for her sisters to release his friends. "Oh and the rest of you can have fun in the juvenile detention facility! Run by our personal friend of course." Whips appeared out of nowhere. The furies charged the six other demigods. Percy tried to help fight back but he was too weak, he couldn't even hold his sword.

The fight didn't last long, and ended with everyone but Percy tied together in a corner of the room. Mrs. Dodds grabbed him by the arms, and said, "You're coming with us to Mt. Olympus." She picked him up and flew off with her sisters at her heels.

The six demigods starred in horror at where their friend used to be. They didn't even notice the police training guns at them until the officer from the mountain spoke. "We are going to untie you, and when we do, you are going to slowly stand up. Any sudden movements, and you will be shot. Understand?"

They all gulped and nodded.

The officers untied the demigods, and they stood. "Follow me," said the mountain man, as Leo had begun to think of him. They walked out the door with a man on either side, and the rest of the officers in the back. Most of the officers wore ear plugs. They must know about Piper. The demigods were put into three different cars and were driven away.

When the cars reached their destinations, everyone piled out. They were in front of a large building with the words Williamsport Juvenile Detention Center above the doors. This was not good for Leo. He'd avoided this place for years going to foster homes and places like the wilderness school, but he'd never been to juvi.

Leo was pulled back into the conversation when a guard said, "The boys will follow me, and the girls will follow Miss. Higgs. Come on." He gestured for them to follow. Leo was having a panic attack in his mind. _They are splitting us up. Why would they do that? I mean, I know why they are doing it, but I don't want to be separated. What if we get attacked again? _By this point, Leo was hyperventilating.

"Hey, Leo, are you okay man?" Frank asked.

Leo took a shaky breath and replied, "Fine, I'm fine." Frank gave him a disbelieving look, but let the subject drop. Suddenly Frank had an idea. He shifted into a snake and slithered out of his cuffs. The guards were ready though, and they caught him and stuffed him in a shoe box.

"Don't get any other ideas!" The guard growled at them but their voices sounded rough and inhuman. These people certainly weren't human.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: I missed my update day, but I'm updating now so yay, you didn't have to wait another week! I hope you're all having a fantabulous week! It's Tuesday, so you know what that means? The Flash is on! It is one of my all time favorite shows, and you should definitely watch it! Don't forget to check us out on Wattpad, now on with the story!**

**-Co-Author B**

Time passes...

All the guards were immune to Pipers charmspeak. Annabeth and Piper were put in a cell together. Hazel was somewhere at the other end of the hall, but something else was wrong too. The bars were made of celestial bronze and the guards weren't human. Some of them still disguise themselves as human but others had shed the disguise as soon as they'd passed through the doors. Annabeth was suspicious immediately. The place was pretty full with kids as young as 5 to teenagers around 18-19, which didn't make sense. Most of those people should have left as soon as they turned 18 and yet they were still here. Piper swore she saw someone who must have been in their 20s. Annabeth came to the conclusion that they were in a monsters lair and it took all to Piper's strength not to say "No duh!" Piper understood that Annabeth was going into shock and that she was just trying to state the facts and come up with a plan. By the look on her face though she was having a hard time thinking of anything.

Nico and Frank were put in a cell together while Leo was shoved into the next cell with a little kid who didn't look any older then 6. If you thought Leo was scrawny then you'd never met this kid. He made Leo look like Frank Zhang in comparison. Leo started fidgeting. The monsters (they knew now that none of the guards were human) had taken Leo's tool belt and swapped his fireproof clothes from Calypso for an orange jumpsuit. Yes, just like on TV. Calypso! He hadn't thought of her for a while. He felt guilty. How was he ever going to find her again if he was in a jail for adolescents run by monsters. The scrawnier than Leo kid spoke up.

"Hey! Will you cut it out?" Leo had been tapping his feet, drumming on the wall with one hand, and banging the bars of the cell with the other.

_"Sorry."_ Leo said, _"So... Why are you here? I mean you look like you're only 6."_

The kid just looked at him with a blank stare. "Just my luck." He said, " I get the one that doesn't speak English."

It was then Leo realized he'd spoken in Spanish. He couldn't help it. When he was nervous, he tended to switch between Spanish, English, and Greek. Though not so much Greek. He's never really picked up on the _ONE _language all demigods were supposed to understand.

Flustered, Leo decided to repeat himself in English. "Sorry. So… Why are you here? I mean you look like you're only 6."

"I'm seven and a half for your information, and I don't know why I'm here. None of us do," his voice dropped to a whisper, "but I did hear a few of the monster guard things talking about how we smell, and that a few powerful demigods had just been captured. You wouldn't know anything about that would you?"

Leo was shocked. If what that kid was saying was true, that meant that all these kids, teens, and adults were demigods.

Frank couldn't turn into animals anymore. The cell had some sort of magic, and it was powerful. So powerful that it probably could have held a god. And even worse, he was stuck in a cell with Nico DiAngelo. The guy was just plain creepy. The worst part, though, was that they took his piece of wood. They'd taken his life-force.

Nico yelled something in Ancient Greek, Frank figured it wasn't "I'm happy!" The guy had probably tried to shadow travel. It hadn't worked.

"Oh Gods! What are we going to do?" Frank was starting to hyperventilate.

"First of all, calm down." Nico sounded more annoyed that concerned. "Second of all, start acting like the Praetor you are! You're supposed to lead, so lead!" Frank was about to retort when they heard someone screaming in Spanish. It was Leo. Nico was listening intently, he didn't speak Spanish fluently but living in the underworld with thousands of dead people, each speaking a different language, you tend to pick things up.

"He wants us to 'follow his lead'" Nico translated. Then he smiled, "He wants to know if you speak Canadian or not."

Frank looked confused, but then realization appeared on his face. "Canadians speak English! And French! We don't have our own language!"

Nico was clearly trying not to laugh. "Then speak Chinese."

"I never learned." Frank looked at the ground ashamed. More frantic Hispanic yelling could be heard. Nico yell back angrily in... Italian? _What the heck are they doing?_ He thought. They kept yelling back and forth. Eventually other prisoners started yelling complaints. Soon the noise got so loud Frank felt like his head was about to explode. That's when the guards finally came to shut everyone up.

"Quiet! Who started this?"

"This kid!" Yelled a small voice from the next cell. Leo was hauled out of his cell and lead out the door at the end of the corridor. As he passed them he grinned wickedly. It was hard to know whether they should feel hope or dread.

-Percy's POV

When Percy came to he was laying on the throne room floor. The first face he saw was Hephaestus'. That woke him up immediately. Not to be mean or anything, but that was just not a face people wanted to wake up to. He was beginning to understand why Aphrodite kept going back to Ares.

"Oh good, you're awake," Hephaestus said. He got up, and offered Percy a hand. Percy ignored it and sat up. All of the 12 Olympians plus Hestia were seated around him.

Percy decided to ask an obvious question. "What am I doing here?" He looked towards Poseidon, "Father?"

"Hestia, why don't you explain what's happening? You are his sponsor after all," he said.

Hestia stepped forward. Her eyes were warm, but they also held immense sadness. _Probably for me._ "Young Perseus, you are aware of your power problems, correct?" She continued when Percy nodded to the affirmative. "Well, you have been deemed to risky to keep on the quest. I was the one who convinced them not to kill you thereby sponsoring you."

"Okay, but why am I _here_?"

"You are going to train here. You need to learn to control your powers. Then, maybe, one day you can return to earth."

"What about my friends? What did you do to them?"

Zeus spoke up, "They were dealt with. As far as the rest of the world knows the seven of you died in Canada. Besides-"

"You killed them?!"

"No! Be silent and listen!" Zeus had a really short temper. "They are out of the way. Somewhere they can't get involved. I promise you though, they are alive."

"For now." Alecto and her sisters chuckled. _Have they been here the whole time?_ I stared at them in horror as the flew away. _What were they going to do to my friends? To Annabeth?_


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: I didn't forget about you guys, I swear! Okay, I might've forgotten...but only a little bit! Have any of you seen the new Flash and Arrow? My goodness, it causes me such frustration. Anywho, on with the story!**

**\- Co-Author B**

Percy's POV

When I woke up I thought it had all been a dream. Then I noticed I wasn't in my cell on the Argo II. Also, Hestia was at the hearth in the center of the room, her back to me. Wait. How in Hades had I gotten here and why in Hades was she here? Not that I had anything against her, she was really nice, and I think she's my sponsor or something. Last nights conversation with the gods was a little fuzzy. I could only remember bits and pieces.

I got up and sat down next to Hestia. She didn't even glance at me, she just kept tending the flames. We sat in comfortable silence staring at the flames.

"The flames are alive, you know. They dance and move and flow. They're beautiful, aren't they?"

"Yeah." I knew exactly what she meant. The flames were entrancing. After a little bit the flames started to take on new shapes. My eyes widened, they looked just like my friends. They were in cells. Wait, no. Leo was being led out of his cell. He was grinning like he had a plan. The guard was leading him to a room. It was a freezer! Leo couldn't survive in there! He could die! I gasped, and the spell was broken. The flames went back to being just that, flames. "Did you see that?" I exclaimed.

"No, the flames give messages in their own way."

"I have to go help them! They are in trouble!"

"Remember, your powers."

"I don't care. They need my help, and I am going to help them."

"Well, then I guess it's a good thing I didn't see you wake up because I was too busy tending the hearth."

I grinned, Hestia was so cool. I left. I was pretty sure I wouldn't make it to the elevator without getting caught so I tried something new. I remembered all the times my father had dissolved into sea mist. I thought of being the sea breeze. It worked. I arrived at my mom's apartment and immediately felt like I was going to pass out.

I knocked on the door and leaned against the wall to keep from falling over. After what felt like an eternity, my mom opened the door. I saw her eyes widen, and her hand went to her mouth.

"Percy?" I blacked out.

Groaning I woke up. My mom came rushing forward. "Percy! Oh, my baby. They told me you were dead. They said Gaea killed you." She continued to cry. I held her in my arms and stroked her hair. She had always been there for me. Now I was going to be here for her.

"It's okay mom. I'm fine. I'm alive."

"You have to leave though, don't you?" She asked once she'd regained her senses. I nodded. I didn't know how long I was out, but the god's were bound to notice I was missing soon. We hugged one last time before I left, promising I would be back. Once I was outside I realized, I don't know where I'm going. How was I supposed to find them? I had an idea. I got to a pay phone and dialed her number. I can't believe I still had it memorized.

"_Hello?" _It was nice to hear her voice again.

"Rachel Elizabeth Dare," I said smiling, "I need your help."


	15. Chapter 15

**So, um, sorry about not updating. I have been pretty busy. First I had a play, then I went on a four day class trip with no internet, and now all three of us are graduating which has taken up a lot of time. Also, would any of you read any other fanfiction by us? Here's chapter 15. Enjoy! :)**

**-Co-Author B**

Rachel walked over to where I was currently sitting on the grass in Central Park. Our phone call had gone something like this.

"_If this is some sick joke, it's not funny," she snapped into the phone._

"_No really, it's me, Percy," I said in disbelief. How can she not recognize my voice?_

"_Prove it," she stated._

"_You wear footie pajamas with mini Apollos all over them," I said knowing that it would convince her of my identity._

"_Those were a gift from Apollo and they are very comfortable! Oh my gods! Percy! We thought you were dead. I swear if I ever see you again, I'll kill you for putting us through that!" she yelled._

You get the idea. Let's just say Rachel continued with a couple choice words that I will NOT repeat. When she finally calmed down she agreed to come meet me. And here we are.

"What can I do for you, Percy Jackson?" she said in a playful tone.

"I need you to get me to Camp Half-Blood."

I climbed into the passenger's seat while she took the driver's side. The ride was filled with silence. She focused on driving, and I focused on anything outside the window. The silence couldn't last forever to my dismay.

"Where have you been?" she asked, her eyes still focused on the road in front of her.

"I was being imprisoned by the gods because apparently I am 'too risky'. I escaped and now I have to find my friends. I think they are somewhere in the mountains that our plane had crashed into, but I'm not sure exactly where," I explained.

"Where was that again?" she asked her face scrunched up in thought.

"I'm not really sure, I was unconscious for most of it," I told her, "Why?"

"Chiron had been keeping an eye on this old prison at Mount Odin. He believes that there are a few demigods being imprisoned there. He had sent a scouting group a few months ago to check out the place, but they haven't returned yet. Maybe that's where your friends are," she said.

Determined, I said, "We have to go there. We have to find them."

"Are you sure that's a good idea, with your powers and all. Maybe we can send someone else?" she questioned.

"I don't care. They might need our help. How fast can you get us there?"

She smiled, and I caught a glance of the rebellious Rachael that had helped me all those years ago. "Pretty fast."

_**We were going back to Canada.**_


End file.
